Starseeker
by Alexavis
Summary: Written in the form of an epic poem, we follow Alexavis as she goes on a quest to stop trolls and Hakar.
1. Karazhan

**Part 1- Karazhan**

"Karazhan! Where magic is at its strongest!

It is here where we shall find a spell to seal Hakar!"

Crystalic spoke with her mage knowledge.

The mage knew what she spoke of without the slightest har har.

Alexavis entered the dark castle of Karazhan first.

"I feel as though the spirits here aren't in rest."

Sapphire spoke up next, "I thought the Violet Eye took care of things here?"

The priestess pondered over the rogue's point, "Perhaps this is Medivh's last test?"

"No matter what happens, they won't harm you m'lady "

Ishanah spoke, warrior pride in every word said.

Cassandra transformed from her bird form back into worgen,

Her worgen nose smelling the leftover odor of undead.

"This place is as foul as the beast once here living."

The druid said with other girls agreeing and moving ahead.

Karazhan lay upon all of Azeroth's magical Ley Lines.

It was here our hero and companions hoped to find a book in this place of dread.

With the undead and demons gone the castle was abandoned,

But our hero couldn't get over the sense of something,

Something evil in this castle that was in eternal unrest.

Or maybe it was nothing more than the tainted magic seeping.

Sapphire stealthed ahead to check the scene out.

Cobwebs were everywhere, the opera house

Was empty along with the dining hall,

Only creature in sight was a lonely mouse.

"Crystalic are you sure it's here?" Sapphire asked her twin.

"Yes. It has to be in one of the libraries here."

The mage was certain, her years of study running,

Running through her mind with no doubt or fear.

It was where they entered the main library,

That things began to change and bend.

Alexavis felt a tug on her mind, as if something here was saying,

'Get out now', but the sense began to blend.

The sense had started as a small mind tug,

but now Alexavis could see the effect on Crystalic.

Crystalic was drawn into the libraries vast shelves and collections.

She became more and more pulled in with every read page.

"Crystalic are you okay?" Alexavis asked, putting her hand on the mage's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. "I am reading you witch!"

Cassandra pondered for a moment, the tug only slight on her but she could feel it there.

"This sounds like what happened to those Violet Eye mages!" Crystalic's eye twitched.

Ishanah gave up her quest to snap Crystalic out.

"I don't feel anything druid. Are you certain?"

Sapphire nodded, "My sister is just a little crazy with books, that's all."

"No, I can feel it and I'm certain Cassandra can also. It's like a mind curtain."

"It seems to only affect magic users anyways, which is why you two are safe."

"I suggest leaving immediately or we're in trouble."

Ishanah said, grabbing a fidgety Crystalic away from a book.

"We need that spell or Hakar will turn Azeroth to rubble!"

Alexavis made a valid point, the rogue and warrior agreed.

They began to search the vast shelves for what they seek.

Book after book, high and low, they searched.

But nowhere in the books they looked did it give them a leak.

Potions of invisibility and teleportation, and ancient lore too.

War of the Ancients, and up to the Scourge War.

Every spell and lore inside this library.

It was as if somebody updated these walls and exited the door.

Cassandra started to lose it, the Karazhan curse tugged her more.

In time she too followed the mage into the madness of the curse.

The priestess turned to the other two, and they knew time was running low.

They had to find the spell before Alexavis too fell and got worse.

"Found it!" Sapphire grabbed a book off a shelf in the corner.

The book was labeled 'Summoning and sealing of gods.'

It required a powerful warlock to summon a god,

and an even more powerful priest to seal him back through the spirit rods.

"Great now let's get out of here." Ishanah said facing the rogue.

The curse's tug on her mind was becoming unbearable fast.

Alexavis slumped to the floor clutching her head,

her companions, not under the curse, yelled but were drowned out at last.

All the mental wards she tried failed, her mind slipping under.

It was when she saw the face of someone dead,

did she muster all her strength and yelled, "Light of Elune save me!"

The priestess glowed and filled the room with rays. Crystalic dropped the book she read.

"What in Azeroth happened?" Crystalic asked, looking very confused.

"The curse happened. The one that left seven Violet Eye mages in here till they died."

Cassandra spoke, still dazed and wobbly. Each of the girls sitting down.

"I saw him." Alexavis said, "Medivh is getting revenge, the curse is how he tried."

"That's not possible, Medivh is long dead!" Sapphire eyed her funny.

Crystalic thought for a moment. "It's possible that he in entwined his essence,

straight into Karazhan to protect it from harm."

"I saw him, he set that curse up and left his presence."

"We need to deal with this threat, what if somebody else comes here?"

Ishanah mentioned, readying her sword.

Alexavis nodded and pulled out her staff.

The presence of Medivh knew they were coming and roared.

The companions more than prepared to do their first task,

Were the only ones able to stop this second madness.

They needed to protect the world from two threats at once.

Not to mention the fact the doors were locked that brought them sadness.

They ascended the staircases, rising up each floor of the tower,

The sense that something was amiss grew stronger.

Rising up, Alexavis could feel Medivh, a strange essence form.

The priestess stopped them before they went longer.

"Something isn't right here. This place feels off somehow."

Cassandra shrugged and opened the door to Netherspace.

The sky was black as night, and floating rocks formed islands all around.

This 'other world' was confusing, you could get lost without a trace.

"Hey Crystalic do you know what this place is?" Cassandra asked.

"Netherspace, it's a world inside Karazhan created from the Ley Lines,

That is, all of Azeroth's Ley Lines converging at this one point."

Alexavis ventured into the Netherspace looking for signs.

This world, if that's what you could call it, was desolate.

Emptiness in the air, and complete silence all around,

Netherspace was disturbing, nothing could live here.

Yet these adventurers walked along in a world they couldn't surround.

A sound erupted from the endless reaches of Netherspace.

It startled the girls out of the dead silence like a lance.

It was then that Medivh appeared in his ghostly form.

One look put each of the girls into their battle stance.

Alexavis raised her staff high in the air above her head,

"Enshu alah nah adorei sai Kaldorei!"

_I call upon the powers given to the children of the stars!_

She chanted in ancient Darnassian, power showing in her eye.

Crystalic's cape flowed as she drew arcane magic to her.

The Ley Lines of Karazhan boosting her powers high.

Her hands filled with magic readying the spell she would choose.

She was ready to fire wherever he may lie.

Sapphire lathered her dual daggers in deadly poison,

Then she disappeared into the shadows of Netherspace.

Sapphire pulled out her throwing knife and threw it,

A warning shot from nowhere without a trace.

Cassandra tosses her things to the side and took stance,

Her worgen form shifting to a brown feral cat,

She threw out a roar and prowled into the shadows,

Ready to strike and tear her claws into the place he sat.

Ishanah pulled out her massive blade and began to imbue it.

"Chrono sha'Naaru krie kristore!" _Strengthen my blade, Naaru's light!_

Her sword was imbued and she was ready to strike.

Ishanah was prepared; she made the first strike of the fight.

Crystalic followed, firing a super charged Arcane Blast,

That knocked Medivh into the air with tremendous force.

Sapphire and Cassandra appeared from nowhere and attacked.

They sent him down on a one-way ticket course.

Alexavis summoned a Holy Nova that attacked him with holy might.

The attack hit but Medivh didn't seem phased.

His ghostly form produced a chuckle, which only confused the girls.

Medivh was conjuring as he took blows, his arms raised.

"Quickly! Duck!" Alexavis cried out. "Andu-falah-dor!" _Let the Balance be restored!_

Alexavis stood in front of her companions and formed a holy barrier.

The attack ended and the barrier disappeared, leaving the priestess exhausted.

"You fools seek knowledge that is not yours, like a blind carrier!"

"Bandu thoribas!" _Prepare to fight! _The priestess shouted.

Ishanah charged Medivh and stuck her sword into him.

She struck him with a force of sharai, or bleeding light.

Medivh just grabbed her and threw the warrior at whim.

Sapphire charged as Ishanah was tossed but to no avail.

She got a few blows in but didn't work,

Every spell Crystalic casted was countered by ease.

Cassandra's claws did not help, it looked like a cirque.

"You girls think you're so clever. Waltzing into my domain,

Stealing knowledge I've collected in my living years."

Medivh knocked each of the girls away and laughed.

"Oh no no no, I will destroy you for this my dears."

Alexavis acted fast and healed everybody up and looked forward.

Medivh was conjuring something deadly, it could wipe them out.

The Priestess held out her staff and concentrated.

The world was at stake, there was no time to pout.

"Asha'alar dorini-amore isha'tra darnorei,"

_The powers given to the children of the moon goddess of night,_

"Elune-dora-delenar ishuna-dal-usrei,"

_Elune sees us and gives our path a light,_

"Arsor'dron na jai'alator guidormei,"

_Like the noble blade of Elune guide us home,_

"Dranorei'na sur'da morela domera'nes!"

_Break this evil along with his dome!_

"Torilisar'theainal! Andu-falah-dor!"

_Let our enemies beware! Let the balance restore!_

"Ashkarath sur Xaxas moreni tristore!"

_Do it to this chaos and give what's in store!_

Sweeping winds picked up in this airless abyss,

Holy power coursed through her finger tips.

Alexavis filled with light energy of a priestess.

She casted out the power to Medivh, screams formed from his lips.

Medivh's ghost cried in pain as his soul was purified.

He disappeared into wherever souls go.

They celebrated their victory with a solid cheer!

Alexavis collapsed and went below.

Ishanah shook her but she didn't wake.

Alexavis was out cold, too much energy spent.

The warrior gently picked her up.

Crystalic clutching the book they had been 'lent.'

Sapphire led the way out with much haste.

Cassandra, still cat, sniffed out for more danger.

World left behind as they exited Karazhan.

Nothing around to hurt them, not even the statue of the ranger.

They gathered the mounts and got upon them.

Cassandra flying near Alexavis's saber while she was asleep like a young lass.

They packed up the saddles and took onto the path,

As it wound around the mountains of Deadwind Pass.

A two day journey to Stranglethorn Vale began then,

With Cassandra flying above in bird form looking ahead.

Sapphire dieing to stay in the lead of the group,

Alexavis dead asleep as if she were in bed.

Ishanah kept an eye out for danger that could be around.

Crystalic studied the sealing spells and summoning book,

Learning all she could to prepare for defense against Troll magic.

They would win this fight no matter what it took.

They stopped for the night in Darkshire, Duskwood to use the inn.

They were exhausted, Alexavis still dreamed,

Ishanah got them a room and laid the priestess down.

Alexavis dreamed of the first days they teamed.


	2. Priestess of the Moon

**Part 2- Priestess of the moon.**

Alexavis finished setting up the Altar for the Day of Elune,

Placing the wine and moon cakes on top as an offering of peace.

It was the day every thousand years Elune took on mortal form,

And when the moon would rise all work would cease.

It was the second time for the young priestess but was her favorite holiday.

Sometime today she would meet Elune but wouldn't know it.

Just thinking about it got her excited and she went back to work.

It wasn't until near sunset did she hear footsteps near the moonwell lit.

"Ishnu-ala thero'shan" _Good fortune to you honored student._

Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of Elune and leader of the Night Elfs, approached her.

"Ishnu-ala shan'do." _Good fortune to you honored teacher._

Alexavis greeted her, knowing Tyrande will bless her a full priestess today for sure.

"Today Elune shall be glad her child worked hard for her."

The High Priestess inspected the grand setup put together.

"The Goddess sees me, and I look to her wisdom.: Alexavis said the traditional reply.

"The moon will rise soon. Elune will be coming soon as whomever."

"I hope she enjoyed the city and it's people." Alexavis peered into the moonwell's waters.

Her reflection stared back. Short dark purple hair and silver eyes,

Her purple skin in the long white priestess of the moon robes and crescent moon necklace.

The girl in the waters was a thousand seven hundred years old now, and that isn't some lies.

"I'm sure the Goddess did. Are you prepared to face the future?"

Tyrande placed he hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I believe so." She turned to Tyrande. "But I have a feeling.

A feeling that there is something evil to be trialed."

"And'thas-ethil sal'ferna."

_May your troubles be dimished and your path bright._

Tyrande left the temple to Alexavis and went to check the city.

Alexavis sighed, the feeling would prove to be right.

The moon was high in the sky by the time Alexavis finished.

It was finally time to become a full priestess after training a thousand and three hundred years.

She would then be seen as a slight leader figure and then help people over Azeroth.

A journey for her to take that would be a story for the seers.

Alexavis walked out to the major moonwell of Darnassus.

All ready it was a party, people were dancing and feasting on hunted kill.

The hunters caught a wonderful feast for Day of Elune.

She was ready to enjoy herself out of freewill.

It finally arrived; she took her place at the moonwell.

She looked to the crowd, to all the people she knew well.

Alexavis recognized all the faces but one Night Elf woman.

Her eyes locked to Alexavis, an expression of something good she couldn't tell.

Tyrande walked over to the moonwell and dipped a bowl in.

She drew out the water and held it to Alexavis to drink.

"Esha delanar elune surnei." _I drink Elune's waters as proof of my service._

She sipped the magical waters, filling her with so much energy she felt she would sink.

Next the High Priestess poured some of the waters on her head.

"Kurna sur Elune-leira aime." _Let your mind fill with Elune's guidance._

"Serai ner xenas'ha loren'hashi"

_Let your actions follow Elune in abidance._

"Lun'ai shrin'hatir amore-delefai."

_Now allow your eyes to open and see what Elune has to show._

Tyrande pured the waters into Alexavis's eyes.

Alexavis looked and could now see the spirit wisps floating below.

She looked in the direction of the strange Night Elf she saw.

Alexavis gasped in shock as she saw a beautiful woman full of light.

The woman had white robes that were more detailed than a priestess's was.

Her long moonlight hair shining in the dazzling night.

It took Several minutes to realize the woman she saw was Elune herself.

Before long the ceremony was over and the party under way.

Everyone was rejoicing in the longest night for a thousand years,

and congradulating the brand new priestess of the day.

The night went on and the celebration continued.

Music and feasting everyone enjoyed with great smiles.

The second Day of Elune for Alexavis was proving itself well.

But she could still feel some upcoming trials.

It was when Elune approched her alone in the Temple of the Moon,

did she truely realize what she was in for.

Elune smiled at Alexavis and walked closer.

She placed her fingers onto her forehead and opened a vision door.

"Asha-delenar dorei sur dath-dieb."

_This world is in danger once more, Daughter of the Moon._

"Enlei-dorna les'sha delmore."

_An old god of the trolls is being brought into this plane soon._

Alexavis saw the ancient troll city of Zul'Gurub come into focus.

Troll warriors gaaurded the temple of the five animal priests.

The infamous Zanzil was bringing several zombies into their army.

Zul'zijun stood in the center temple and trying to summon at least.

Dead troll bodys surrounded him, piles of blood everywhere.

Zul'zijun was sending blood sacrifices to some old god.

He knew not of the dangers of summoning this.

Zul'zijun was simming to his death like a snapper cod.

"Shador'hei, torindori more Hakar shidrei-dath-alorei."

_This is your last test. Go and stop Hakar from coming to the mortal plane._

"Sindor'ha Hakar telnadras."

_Less Hakar shall feast on the blood of all living in vain._

Alexavis turned to hear footsteps of her guardian sentinel.

Ishanah, a Draenaei warrior, had her sword drawn.

"How's our newest priestess on this fine night?" She set down her sword.

"You missed most of the ceremony. It's almost dawn."

"Day of Elune is a Night Elf holiday, no need for me around."

"It would have been nice to have you there though. Don't get your hooves in a rut."

Ishanah laughed and sat down, moving her tail out of the way of the moonwell's waters.

"Well I sure didn't see someone there, aka the mutt."

"EXCUSE ME?" A black crow came flying in and pecked the warrior's head.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Ishanah yelled, and the crow shifted shapes.

Cassandra took on her Worgen form and stretched after her druid shift.

Alexavis scolded them. "If you two don't stop bickering I'll have you wear nothing but drapes!"

"Now you know drapes don't look good on fur!" Cassandra brushed the fur on her arms.

"And for your information Ishanah, even without a kindom not in ruins to rule,

I still have duties as Pricess of Gilneas and my people!"

"Yeah your helping your mutt people learn to drool!"

Alexavis stomped her foot. "If you two are going to fight take it out of Darnassus!"

Tyrande walked in as the two fighters passed by.

"Another 'who's better' battle royale again?" She asked.

"Sigh, yes they never give up. At least it keeps up their fighting spirits high."

Alexavis chose to use this moment to inform Tyrande of the vision.

"This is grave news. You must travel to Stormwind fast.

The magees there will know a way to seal Hakar and they must know the close danger by them."

"I'll take great haste to the human Kingdom, I won't let this past."

"Take Cassandra and Ishanah with you, they will be of great assistance."

"Alright I should go find them before they kill each other."

There was a loud smash and screams outside at a nearby store.

"Or they will destroy a store in the process. Dramore'ther!"

After hours of fighting and stopping them, the three girls packed their things.

Alexavis took to Kaldoraya, _Starlight, _her trusty feline Nightsaber.

Ishanah carried most of the supplies on her Elekk named Sha'kurenei, _redeemed light._

Cassandra took to the skies in bird form avoiding heavy labor.

Alexavis wore a short blue and white top, exposing her stomach.

Her shoulder pads matched the robe and the skirt, white with blue cloth on the sides of the robe.

She had on boots to her knees and a traditional priestess silver crescent moon circlet.

Silver crescent moon earrings hung from her earlobes.

Ishanah wore her Draenic plate armor on her deep blue skin.

Her huge sword across her back red to pull out in a fight.

Cassandra, normally in her druid leather, flew high in the sky.

She could easily switch animal forms and gain extra sight.

They took to their journey out of Darnassus,

Arriving in Rut'theran Village to wait for the boat to some into the water.

"Hey mutt get off my Elekk!" Ishanah tried to knock the druid away.

"Why should I listen to you, your act like an undead rotter."

"Be serious guys." Alexavis said. "We're visiting another kingdom.

You aren't doing to it what you did today! We don't need the whole Alliance pissed."

"It was an accident okay? Ishanah was the one who threw her sword!"

Ishanah laughed, "But when you attacked me with a wrath spell you missed!"

"SHUT UP!" The priestess levitated the two into the air.

"You two are my closest friends now get along please for me?"

Cassandra and Ishanah looked at each other and gulped.

They nodded and Alexavis put them down on the boat and left behind Teldrassil, her home tree.

It was afternoon before they arrived in stormwind.

The grand human city was buzzing with activity wherever it lead.

They stabled their mounts and took off into the city's walls.

"Be careful near where the park was. We haven't cleared the rubble so watch where you tread."

They turned to see a teenage girl in magenta robes and long brown hair.

She smiled at them. "Why hello Cassandra, who are these?"

"Hello Crystalic. These are Alexavis Starseeker, Priestess of the Moon,"

She slightly scowled at Ishanah. "Ishanah Ata'mal of Exodar. We have come overseas."

"We need to speak to King Varian Wrynn. It's an urgent matter."

"What business do you have with my father?" she asked.

"We need to discuss urgent danger afoot. " Ishanah replied.

Alexavis nodded. "Yes Lady Crystalic we have to tell him what we were tasked."

"You can drop the 'Lady' title. I'm too young for that." Crystalic laughed.

Ishanah tured around. "Someones there."

Cassandra sighed and jumped. A black haired girl flew under and hit the wall.

Alexavis went to help her and found her clothes in a tear.

"These stupid dresses the maids put me in are impossible to fight in!"

The girl stood up. "Sis what'cha up to?" Crystalic shook her head.

'Sapphire you can't keep fighting in dresses!

The maids will kill you one day while your still in bed."

"I keep telling them not to give me damn dresses!"

Crystalic just slapped her sister. "You scared them away!"

"Not my fault they looked in a hurry and ran off!"

"They needed to talk to father, and I assume sometime today."

Alexavis sighed. "They remind me of the two of you guys."

Ishanah just shrugged. "Are we almost there?"

Cassandra nodded. "This is the gate to Stormwind Keep right here."

They walked into the keep and approached the King.

"HALT! Announce yourselves!" A guard ordered.

"I am Alexavis Starseeker, Priestess of the Moon.

My companions are Ishanah Ata'mal, warrior of Exodar,

Cassandra Greymane, Druid and Princess of Gilneas." She said soon.

Cassandra stepped forward. "We need to speak to my father and King Varian."

The guard let them pass and announced them to the kings.

"Cassandra still staying in worgen form I see." King Genn Greyman said in human form.

"Father of course, because I can control myself." She said as the Keep bell rings.

"Do not talk like that when you've come for my help."

Alexavis elbowed Cassandra. "Your majesties we seek your help.

Elune has shown me a vision of trolls in Zul'Gurub once again.

A warlock there is bent on summoning Hakar the soulflayer, and the lesser trolls will only yelp."

"How can we know this goddess of yours can be trusted?"

"King Genn we do not doubt your human god at all.

My people have also listened to Elune's words for thousands of years.

Besides my goddess didn't tell us to hide behind that Greymane Wall!"

King Varian bellowed, "Enough! If this threat was big we would know already."

A guard gulped. "Well we were gonna tell you that Rebel's Camp was attacked by trolls."

The kings eyed the guard. "Well now this is trouble. Your right priestess.

Guards find my daughters. We need to stop this before it over rolls."

Two guards took off their helmets to reveal Sapphire and Crystalic.

"We head everything father. I already devised a plan."

Crystalic smiled and dragged Alexavis out along with the others.

Their father yelled after them, the twins giggled and ran.

"Shjould we have run from the kings?" Ishanah asked.

Sapphire shook her head."If father had his way he'd only let us go with the whole army with us."

Cassandra looked down. "My father only cared about my brother, but hes dead now."

Crystal smiled. "Well come meet our horses Jack and Gus!"

They saddled upon their horses, saber, and elekk and took off out of Stormwind.

"Where are we going Crystalic? Are you sure five of us is enough?"

"We are going to Karazhan to find a book with the spell to seal Hakar.

As for just us, it would be easier. Anymore and it would be rough."

As the sunset for the say, the companions continued to tread on.

Crystalic leading the way, Sapphire humming a song.

Cassandra pecking Ishanah, and Ishanah retaliating.

Alexavis looked forward; they would be there before long.


	3. Down with Blood Gods and Trolls

**Part 3 – Down with blood gods and trolls.**

Alexavis woke up feeling sore and tired.

She didn't realize she used too much power in the fight.

Alexavis sat up and stretched before realizing she was in a small, human sized bed.

They must have been in Darkshire to rest; she stood up feeling light.

"Good morning sleepy head! Finally awake from the dead?"

Sapphire leaned through the boor brining in breakfast.

"Not really, Human beds are so damn small compared to Night Elf beds."

"Ishanah and Cassandra said the same. They looked like they just left the dwarven Brewfest."

"I'll bet. Despite the soreness I'm ready to fight trolls!"

Cassandra popped in. "Well eat something first!"

"Yes 'mother'!" Alexavis grinned and shoveled food into her mouth.

"Don't mess with me. You know how I can burst."

Alexavis finished eating and ran out the door.

Ishanah already had things packed up and they left the inn behind.

Stranglethorn Vale was then in their sights.

The lust wildlife and forests could blow your mind.

They stood at the entrance of Zul'Gurub and its troll design.

Inside was an evil never faced by them before.

They dismounted and prepared their supplies.

Alexavis turned to the group. "Well what are we waiting for?"

They entered the city and were immediately attacked by trolls.

Ishanah sliced at the pathetic warriors they had.

Cassandra and Sapphire leaped at a healer in the back tore him up.

Alexavis and Crystalic focused on the hunters up high that were driving them mad.

The trolls realized what they were up against and escaped.

An alarm sounded deep in the city's core.

"We need to move now!" Ishanah yelled out.

The serpents and panthers in the jungle began to roar.

Alexavis turned to the center temple. "There's a barrier."

"There are five animal priests causing it.

We need to split up." Crystalic ran off. Each girl took on a priest.

When they were dead the barrier dissipated.

They ran up to the top and found Zul'zijun conjuring.

Blood and candles were everywhere as he stood there.

"So da little petty heros have come ta stop me?"

He laughed. "Mon dis be funny ta watch Hakar eat joo so beware!"

Alexavis threw a smite spell out at Zul'zijun.

He deflected it with a smirk and ignored them.

He finished summoning and the area grew dark.

"And now joo be in hell 'heroes.' Hakar shall make dis world dim!"

"Dis world be damned! Your fate be burned!

Hakar shall rule and joo all turned ta ash!"

The wind picked up and the temple shook.

The girls were scrambled; they went to each other with a dash.

A giant red serpent appeared from a portal.

It opened its huge blue wings wide and sucked them all in.

Inside the spirit realm Hakar raised up.

He drained Zul'zijun's blood and soul into his god body den.

Crystalic threw an arcane gem at hakar.

Magic chains popped out and covered his god body like a huge swarm of reed.

Sapphire stabbed Hakar with her poisoned daggers.

Crystalic handed the book to Alexavis to read.

"The spell is in Darnassian and needs to be used by a priestess."

Alexavis nodded and looked at the spell.

"Shandor hasi-dela sorei'malo."

_Evil began its days in the ancient well._

"Ishnu-ala serna'ha moreni."

_Good fortune to you did not come to pass._

"Tor'ha more-seina fandor-reima."

_Evil you are and will always be in mass._

Hakar began to break free of his bindings.

Her threw Cassandra away and cut Ishanah's armor open wide.

Crystalic threw up a arcane barrier to defend Alexavis.

"Continue the ritual spell! Don't worry about us." Hakar's anger was forming a tide.

"Sin'arue sha'tra more'sha dorini!"

_Aura of blood must dissipate from this place!_

"Dramor-s'hara torini'la remu."

_Leave this place of your evil and go without trace._

"Kaldorei, shamore'ne aidermu."

_Children of the stars, lend me your aid._

"Elune-dora-delenar, dorei elle'mesha!"

_Elune sees us, the children she made!_

"Torilisa therainal sure xaxa ferna!"

_Let our enemies beware and chaos fall!_

"Elune-rai, shrine'harmorsa!"

_Light of Elune, shire on him and destroy it all!"_

Bright light appeared on Alexavis's staff.

She pointed it at Hakar and shot a beam.

Hakar cried out in pain, Before being turned into shinning dust.

The dust looked like stars, as it fell to the floor with gleam.

The girls were exhausted, but they jumped with glee!

Finally it was over, they could go back home.

No more traveling, just home sweet city.

They exited Zul'Gurub and found the Stormwind army on a roam.

Crystalic and Sapphire had to go then, and they left the others behind.

Cassandra just shrugged and help out Sapphire's main dagger.

"They'll be back." She smiled. Ishanah just sighed.

Alexavis just laughed, she felt like a bagger.

They returned to Darnassus and were met with open arms.

Alexavis went back to Priestess duties as always.

Crystalic and Sapphire came to visit often after becoming friends.

Mostly they came to hide from guards and maids for days.

Ishanah went back to "training" New warriors.

Which meant she was taking names and kicking butt.

Cassandra finished her druid training, becoming the first Archdruid of the Worgens.

She still went and bugged Ishanah who replies with "Your finished MUTT!"

Alexavis was glad to have such good friends.

She was sad that her Night Elf immortality would make her outlive them.

But for now, in this time, the five girls would face the darkness.

They would make sure the light of good and Elune would never dim.


End file.
